


Where there is desire theres bound to be a flame

by KieronNovak



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieronNovak/pseuds/KieronNovak
Summary: Okay, so I will be retconning and editing this and the entire first chapter later this evening. Between breaks at work I've been solidifying my plan for this story and if I can make it half as good on paper as it is in my head then you guys are in for a treat. Please bear with me, I will have Chapter 1 and the summary updated soon 😁
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Where there is desire theres bound to be a flame

Chapter 1. Awakenings 

Chris had always hated math. The way the numbers looked on the paper, the way it taunted you by adding in letters. He shook his head to shake away the equations, checked his clock to see it was nearly 5PM, and looked up from his home work. The living room looked the same as it did in the pictures from 16 years earlier. The sunroom still was full of plants of varying sizes, and his mom, still beautiful and smiling lovingly as she pottered about with her watering can in spite of the lines around her face, whilst the smell of food drifting from the kitchen made his mouth water.  
"Chris, honey, how would you like to be my not so little helper and tell me how this recipe turned out?" Piper asked, grinning, already knowing the answer. Chris, despite being the skinniest of the two Halliwell brothers, could eat his way through a room with no problems.  
"Do you even have to ask, Mom?" Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes as he orbed into the kitchen, pulling up a seat, whilst his mother came in rebuking him.  
"CHRIS! What have we said about unnecessary orbing?!" He shrugged whilst his mother bit her lip, torn between scolding her son or hugging him. She loved him to pieces, despite his sarcastic nature, and worried constantly about the return of demons to their picturesque household. She feared that by using magic they were tempting fate after all those years of peace.  
"You worry too much, and after being stuck inside all long I'm gonna have to stretch my wings if I'm going to be orbing to magic school every day after normal school!" He joked soothingly. Of all her three children, he was the most like his father.  
"You're right. I'm going to see how Melinda is getting on with her new Kit. With the three of you getting older now, I'll need a decent familiar to keep an eye on you all!" She smiled, in that suffocatingly psychotic way only a mother can.  
Chris heard his mothers steps soften as she reached the next level of the house. He looked down finally to the plate in front of him and there were carefully decorated slices of tender sirloin glazed with a recipe so delicious yet unique to the magic of Pipers hands. As Chris went to reach for the knife and fork laid next to plate his vision flashed, and as it did he felt his chair tip over backwards and his head connected with the kitchen counter. Everything went grey.  
...

Wyatt sat, tapping away nervously with his pencil. If his dad found out he was skipping most his classes, Wyatt would never be able to look him in the eyes again. Not even a month ago Wyatt had been sat in his living room saying how he was going to stop misbehaving and go to college much to his dad excitement. Wyatt felt like such a let down. The doors to the detention room opened. The geography teacher, Mrs. Patanjali, ushered in two new additions to the room handing them both sheets of paper and a copy of the dictionary to write out before slamming the door shut.  
The first to enter was Jessie, a girl from Wyatt's Economics class with blonde hair and giving off pink rock era vibes. The following persom was a taller, dark haired guy with tired looking eyes whom Wyatt vaguely remembered from classes throughout the years.  
They each took desks and slumped in them carelessly.  
"What you in for?" Jessie smirked mischievously.  
"Playing truant. You?" Wyatt raised his eyebrow.  
The tired looking guy pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and indicated towards the football field.  
"Apparently it's not good for you and promotes antisocial behaviour, but if Jessie and I didnt smoke together we would not talk. So in that sense it's very sociable." He said, his voice rolling out smoother and more mellow than you'd initially anticipate. "Ethan." He offered.  
"Wyatt. And to be honest I get it in a sense, I just personally don't find the appeal of smoking."  
"Dont worry, I wasn't offering!" Ethan joked, his smile bringing a bit more life to his face. "I've got to conserve what I have, cant afford to be giving our free stuff when you've got nothing to give!"  
Wyatt frowned at that wondering what he meant by that, but too awkward to ask. A sort of comfortable silence had settled over the room. No one had noticed Mrs Patanjali slip back into the room, with her eyes black as the depths of hell, and launch a fireball that collided instantly with Wyatt.  
...  
Ethan had always been very sharp when it came to his reflexes. His ADHD helped with that. So how come now, when his and his friends life was in danger, did his body choose to freeze up? The blonde guy, Wyatt had been taken out by the fire that was thrown at him leaving him slumped on the ground. His very pissed of demon geography teacher conjured another fireball and Ethan felt his breath catch. Jessie screamed in terror, turning Mrs Pantanjali's attention to her. She launched the fireball and Ethan waved his arm as if to deflect it and... it did. The fireball crashed into the wall leaving a scorch mark. The demon teacher growled "Witch. You'll die now!"  
Ethan had no time to contemplate the ludicrousness of the situation. As she launched a flurry of fireballs, instinct told him to squint his eyes whilst waving his arm sideways as he jumped out of the way, and gasped in disbelief as his teacher was flung across the room. Wyatt sat up, stunned and trying to process if he was dreaming, before jolting upwards and raising his hands. "ENOUGH!" He commanded in a deep voice that didnt suit his gentle face at all. The demon whimpered and, just as quickly as attacked them, rapidly crumbled to smoldering dust.  
Ethan sat crossed logged, catching his breath. Wyatt had a bleeding cut and small burn on his forehead that looked better than it had initially. They both stood to look for Jessie, and both saw her laying on the floor.  
"Jessie? Jess?" Ethan called, rushing over to her side. "Shes hurt, she needs help now!"  
Wyatt rushed over, placing his hands over the burnt wound on her chest.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOUNG? CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ethan roared. "She needs help!"  
"Shut up! Let me concentrate!" A white golden glow emitted from Wyatt's hands. The wound started to repair itself, and as it did, Jessie took in a deep breath of air. Ethan gasped in shock and joy, but just as quick as that joy came to be it was snuffed out when suddenly Jessie choked. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes bulges out her skull. Her body slumped to the floor, fixed by Wyatt's healing, but devoid of an inhabitant.  
...  
Chris awoke in the living room, his Aunt Paige and mom hovering over him whilst his dad stood worriedly in the background.  
"Sweetie, are you okay? How do you feel?" Piper hushed, caressing his long hair.  
"I'm okay mom. But I think Wyatt isnt." He stated bluntly.  
"And what's that?" Piper mused.  
"Because I think I just saw him get attacked at school... in a premonition." He whispered quietly.  
...  
"Her soul will make for a succulent morsel indeed." The hunched hooded figure cackled maniacally. A white whisp is being pulled down and captured into a jar held in their long skeletal hands as he resides over a mirror reflecting the scene with Wyatt and Ethan "Soon all pieces will be in their place. And then there will be chaos my prince!"  
His screeching carried into the depths of the underworld as the mirror fades to black.  
..........

Author note: I haven't written anything since I was 16 years old, so 7 years ago. Please tell me if its shit. And if its maybe not tell me what's good! All the best.


End file.
